


The Great Peanut Butter Caper

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, are sons of bitches, castiel - Freeform, peanut butter jars, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: The reader has a tough time getting a jar open. The boys aren’t helpful.





	The Great Peanut Butter Caper

Y/N stared at the object in front of her, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. She had faced ghouls, vampires, werewolves, cursed objects, and a number of other horrific things she’d rather not think about, but this….she may have finally met her match.

She walked around the table it was sitting on, slowly and deliberately, calculating her next moves very carefully. Everything about it seemed to mock her, and she unknowingly let out a small growl in agitation. She glanced at the chair, perhaps sitting would give her a different perspective, but she decided against it. She might need to put her body into it, and sitting would not give her the power she needed.

She bent at the waist, and with her hands on her knees, tilted her head and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. There had to be a way. She had helped stop the freakin’ apocalypse, this should not be giving her such a hard time. She sighed. It was time to try again.

She picked up the jar of peanut butter like it was a grenade missing the pin and gently wrapped her free hand around the red, ridged lid. She took a deep breath and twisted as hard as she could. She could feel the hateful plastic digging into her palm as she put all her strength into budging the lid. A drop of sweat rolled down her temple as the smooth plastic of the jar betrayed her grip. The jar flew out of her hand and landed on its side on the table where it spun lazily before the traitorous crimson lid stopped on Y/N, like some sort of twisted game of spin the bottle. _Son of a bitch_.

She grabbed the jar again and spun it around in her hand as she debated just how badly she wanted that peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her stomach growled as if to answer for her and she sighed. She gasped as she remembered a trick her grandmother had taught her. She mostly used it for pickles and canned vegetables, but maybe it would work on this. She gently began tapping the lid against the edge of the table, hoping that the vibrations would knock loose any suction the lid may have had with the jar. After three rounds of tapping the jar firmly as she turned it, she once again wrapped her hand around the lid. 3…2…1…. She turned her hand quickly and almost immediately slammed the jar back down on the table as she breathed heavily. Still stuck. She debated on asking Sam or Dean to open it, but she had a feeling they were the reason this lid was on the jar so damn tight. “Stupid Winchesters and their stupid muscles,” she griped. Y/N put her hands on the table and leaned over the jar, yet again trying to find a way to get the jar open short of cutting it apart.

Sam had rounded the corner after Y/N’s first attempt at opening the jar and stopped in his tracks. She was practically stalking the inanimate object, and although he thought he should probably help her, he wanted to see where this went. So instead of helping, he had simply leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed and watched the show.

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud as she grumbled and cursed under her breath before finally attacking the jar again. He watched as she sat the jar back down on the table and crossed her arms as if contemplating her next move.

“What are you doing?”

Sam glanced sharply to his left and quickly put a finger to his mouth, “Shh, Cas, she doesn’t know I’m here.” He moved his attention back to Y/N, who was now tapping the jar against the table.

“What is _she_ doing?” His deep voice almost impossible to hear as he whispered.

“She’s trying to open that jar of peanut butter.” She had changed the direction in which she was turning the jar but was still tapping it against the table edge.

Cas watched in silence, then narrowed his eyes at Sam, “Why are you not helping her?”

Sam grinned, “Because it’s much funnier to watch. Also, she’ll get it eventually. She’s strong, and I can guarantee that me rushing over to save her is just going to make her more irritated.” Cas nodded, then turned his attention back to Y/N. It became apparent pretty quickly that her tapping method was also unsuccessful as she slammed the jar back down on the table and crossed her arms again.

“What are you guys doing?” Cas and Sam both turned at the same time and shushed Dean. He glared at both of them, before his attention drifted over to Y/N. “What is she trying to do?”

“She is trying to open that jar of peanut butter, but she has been rather unsuccessful. I asked Sam why we should not help her, and he claims it is because she will eventually get it and that she will become angrier if we try to save her.”

Dean nodded, “He’s not wrong. So….we’re just going to stand here and watch her?”

Sam shrugged, “I didn’t plan on staying here for this long, but she’s so absorbed in it she has no idea we’re here. I’m kind of in it to win it now. I wanna see how this turns out.”

Dean leaned against the other side of the door, “What if we helped her without her knowing we helped her?”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “How the hell do we do that? Distract her and one of us loosens the lid then runs away? Not exactly subtle.”

Dean waggled his eyebrows and nodded towards Cas, “We do have an Angel of the Lord at our disposal. I’m pretty sure he can help.”

Cas looked between Sam and Dean and sighed, “This is not what angels are meant to do. I am not just a tool to be used when someone cannot open a jar. I have commanded armies, won wars…”

Dean nodded knowingly, “I know buddy. How ‘bout you open that jar so that Y/N can win that war and finally get her sandwich?”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and slowly twisted his hand clockwise just as Y/N attempted to loosen the lid again. The lid popped off easily and Y/N cried out in victory, dancing around the table as she waved the peanut butter jar in the air.

Sam laughed quietly then turned to leave, “Let’s just not speak of this again, huh?”

Cas nodded, “I do not disagree. Angels opening peanut butter jars is not exactly an accomplishment in Heaven.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “We wouldn’t want to hurt your terrifying reputation.” He looked back over his shoulder and grinned as he watched Y/N dancing and quietly singing to herself as she finished making her sandwich.

Y/N: 1. Peanut Butter Jar: 0.


End file.
